


The People We Love

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, M/M, Reconciliation, Truth, the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: What if Isobel had caught onto what Michael meant when he said 'Maybe its time we all tell the truth to the people we love'- AU one-shot. Communication is key.





	The People We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistake are my own. God, I love these two broken souls.

“Maybe it’s time…” Michael placed his beer bottle on the ground and took a deep breath in, “…we all tell the truth to the people we love?” Michael finished, glancing over at Isobel with a throbbing ache in his chest.

Isobel stared back, quirking her eyebrows at him. “Oh? Sounds like you’ve got someone specific in mind…” she left the question hanging in the air, daring him to answer.

“Maybe I do.” Michael sighed, looking down at his scarred hand with a sad smile.

“Who is she?” Isobel pushed, hoping for an answer to the question Michael obviously had trouble admitting.

“There is someone.” Michael picked up his bottle, downing the liquid and letting it burn its way down his throat. “It’s complicated. Don’t really know where I stand with him.”

“Him?” Isobel sat up straight. After a minute when Michael didn’t elaborate she gestured with her hand for him to continue, “Okay, now the suspense is genuinely killing me.” She chuckled. 

Michael had always been seen with a woman on his arm, or in his bed, so this revelation was surprising, though not unwelcome. What was shocking was the implication that this man had made such an impact on Michael. So much so that he was considering tell him everything. Isobel perked up at that lingering thought.

Michael grunted darkly; an agonising half-smile crossed his face as he decided whether to tell her or not. He took one more sip of his beer and chucked it away before glancing over at her in defeat, “Its Alex.” He let out the shaky breath he’d been holding, pleading with Isobel to understand how hard this was for him to admit.

“Manes?” She countered, with surprise in her tone and slight hesitation in her gaze. Not wanting to spook Michael further. Not when he was finally opening up to her. Michael held eye contact for a minute, trying to see the reaction in her gaze then nodded at her in confirmation.

Isobel let out a small giggle. “Wow. That explains so much. You two always seemed pretty close in high school…” she continued, laughing out loud. “And here I thought he hung around because he was crushing on me.”

Michael snorted. “Alex has always been into dudes, Iz. You couldn’t give him what he wanted.”

Isobel giggled, remembering all the times Alex had hung back after class to spend time with the three of them, even without the presence of Maria and Liz. A nervous, jittery mess of a boy. Her laughter died down after a time and she looked back over at Michael. “And now that he’s back? Can you give him what he wants?” she replied.

Michael’s face dropped. “Not anymore apparently.”

“What happened?” Isobel asked, concerned at Michael’s deflection.

Michael closed his eyes, casting his thoughts back to the past few weeks having reunited with Alex. He smiled, remembering that first night. How incredible it had been to have Alex’s lips on his; back in his arms after so long. “I kissed him.” Michael smirked, continuing, “At the reunion. It was like the past 10 hadn’t happened. We hooked up a couple of times after that, but it was always in secret. He didn’t want anyone to know about us, back then and now apparently. He’s ashamed of me. Doesn’t want to be with someone like me. A criminal...his words.” Michael finished, turning his gaze to the stars. Hoping once more that someone out there would come and save him.

“Asshole.” Isobel reacted instinctively, even though deep down she knew Alex was far from one. But a fire burned in her at the implication that someone could think so low of Michael. The loving, kind man he’d grown up to be. Yes, he may be a little rough around the edges, but Michael also had a soft, vulnerable side to him. He was easily hurt. Alex had clearly hurt her brother and she’d missed it. Once again, she couldn’t see the pain one of the brothers had clearly been in. She was about to say something further on the matter when Michael interrupted her.

“He’s not an asshole.” Michael quickly came to the Airman’s defence. It shocked Isobel to her core. Michael really loved him. He continued, “He’s right. On paper, that’s all I am. A low-life criminal with nothing but scrap metal to my name. Alex deserves better.” He sighed, running his fingers through his curls.

Isobel watched the internal struggle Michael was currently having and it upset her. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“I love him, Isobel”. Michael nearly crumbled in front of her. A shocked gasp was heard from behind them.

“I love you too, Michael”. A whispered voice from behind them spoke.

Michael and Isobel whipped their heads around at the declaration and turned to see a sheepish looking Alex Manes, crutch in hand, limping towards them.

Michael stood up from his chair and stared at the man before him, waiting.

Alex shrugged in his direction. “Isobel’s right. I’ve been such an asshole. I’m sorry for what I said the other night.” He looked Michael dead in the eye. “I’m not ashamed of you, Michael. I’m so fucking in love with you and that scares the shit out of me because I’d do literally anything for you…including protecting you from anyone who wants to harm you.” Michael stepped towards Alex, but then realised there was more to what Alex was saying and so he stopped dead in his tracks. “What are you talking about? Who wants to hurt me?” Michael’s heart was racing beneath his chest.

Alex took the plunge and stepped further into Michael’s personal space, wanting him to see how desperately he needed him to hear this, “My father. The military. The goddamn Government.” He yelled.

“Alex, I have no idea what you’re talking about-” Alex cut him off by shoving the shining alien tech in his hands, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

“ _That_ Michael. _That_ is why they’ll want to hurt you.” Alex exhaled a loud breath, hoping Michael would catch on. “You’re an alien.”

Michael flinched back, panic settling in but he quickly schooled his expression and tried to laugh it off, “Wow, Manes. You’ve really lost it. For someone who claims they love me you’ll think of any excuse not to be with me, huh?” Michael snapped back defensively.

Alex pushed on; smashing down the proverbial wall Michael had built up around his heart. He stepped even closer and reached out, despite Michael’s obvious hesitation, and cupped his face with both hands resting their foreheads together. “I love you, Michael Guerin.” He whispered, “No matter what. Just be honest with me. Please.” Alex pleaded, looking into Michael’s eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek. The yearning in his eyes broke Michael’s heart.

Isobel had stayed silent throughout the entire commotion, watching the back and fourth suffering being emitted between the two of them. How she had never noticed the way they stared longingly at one another before now astounded her. They were both so deeply in love with each other and didn’t even realise. She needed to make sure it stayed that way. For Michael’s sake. She cared too much about her idiot brother to watch him lose the one person who ever truly mattered.

“Michael, stop.” Isobel stepped up to him. She could see the confusion wash over him as he tore his eyes away from Alex. He glared at her, silently questioning what the fuck she was trying to say, “Tell him the truth,” she sighed. “He deserves it. And so do you.” She then placed her hand on Michael’s shoulder, silently giving him her blessing.

Michael returned his gaze back to Alex, who was waiting patiently for him to say something. Anything. Michael took in a lungful of air, aggressively wiping the tear that had fallen down his own cheek. “Think you can love an alien from outer space?” he chuckled darkly.

“I already do.” Alex snorted back, lunging towards Michael and kissing him like both their lives depended on it. And in a way, it did. They saved each other. Two pieces of a broken soul, connecting as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat to me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
